


Mayerling waltz

by ghstboy



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Dance References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, based on the toho production with yuta furukawa as rudolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboy/pseuds/ghstboy
Summary: i started writing this more than a month ago after seeing a really sweet video of rudolf's suicide in the toho production and decided to finish it tonight, comments are encouraged!





	Mayerling waltz

People commit suicide often, Death had kissed many during his existence, they were all the same: violent lips crushing against his own, impatient to leave this world. They all tasted bitter and left an unpleasant sensation.   
Rudolf was different, his quick move had been surprisingly delicate, his free hand, the one not holding the gun, touching lightly the back of his head, there was no bitterness in that kiss, there was only sadness. Death felt the boy's unsaid goodbye in that kiss, a goodbye directed to no one but him, for once he felt like something more than an instrument of time, only useful to bring people from a stage of their existence to another, he felt real, human.  
He let his hand rise to touch Rudolf's cheek, caressing it lightly, this was so different from all the other times, he'd never been so affectionate to another human being, expecially not when taking their life.   
Rudolf broke the kiss, it was time to do it, Death was looking at him with a confused look, seeming to not know what to do, frozen on the spot. Rudolf's look was asking him to leave, obeying was the only thing to do.  
He looked back only once while approaching the door, Rudolf seemed hesitant, that was enough to convince him to go back to his friend and take the gun from his hand, Rudolf was startled by the sudden movement and instinctively tried to grab the gun for the second time.  
«No!» Death shouted at Rudolf's second attempt, hiding the gun behind his own back, Rudolf reached again for the gun and Death kept moving around to hide it from his sight and hands.  
«I've made my decision» the prince replied as they kept dancing that strange waltzer around the room, Death dodged his hand once again «It's the wrong decision, you're still young and full of potential» he said while passing the gun in his other hand and holding it as far from Rudolf as possible.  
«That was never a problem for you, you take young people every day» the prince was starting to lose his temper, Death looked at him straight in the eyes «They're not my friends, they're not like you, I don't care about them».  
Death was taken by surprise when Rudolf kissed him again, holding him close, and barely noticed the weight of the gun disappearing from his hand, he realised what happened when he saw the prince holding the gun against his head «Let me be selfish for once» he heard his friend's sweet voice say «Leave me alone».  
Death held his prince one last time before leaving «I hope to see you again» he said as he left the room, a few second later he heard the gunshot and the truth hit him like a bullet, in the end he really was only an instrument of time.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this more than a month ago after seeing a really sweet video of rudolf's suicide in the toho production and decided to finish it tonight, comments are encouraged!


End file.
